Humanoid Scene World Tour
by angelxinxdisguise
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden suceder durante una gira a nivel mundial y los Tokio Hotel se daran cuenta de ello al estar de gira con la, extraña y peculiar banda "Reila". Amor, odio, lagrimas, tristesas, sexo, esta no es la tipica historia de amor que conocen...


"Humanoid Scene World Tour"

Cap 1.

Era un día mas en las oficinas de Universal Japón, la gente entraba y salía sin preocuparse por nada en especial, a pesar de que en este día pasaría algo que cambiaria la vida de una joven y popular banda. Ese grupo era "Reila", un conjunto joven de cuatro chicos que venían de un suburbio no muy importante del país, a pesar de los jóvenes que eran los miembros de este grupo, ya tenían bastante éxito en Asia y también en algunos países del exterior, quizás por las mezclas tan peculiares que poseían las integrantes femeninas del grupo.

-*-*-*-

No le importaba realmente se que se trataba toda la conversación, los pájaros que volaban fuera de la ventana, o las simples nubes parecían mas importantes y divertidas que una discusión de contratos en la cual ella ni siquiera tenia que estar, ella era Rose, vocalista y guitarrista secundaria de la banda Reila. Ella era joven, de cabello negro, rizo y no muy largo, solo le llegaba a los hombros, a pesar, de que había nacido en Japón sus rasgos no eran para nada orientales, sus ojos eran grandes para un japonés y era de color castaño oscuro, casi negros, su piel era algo tostada y su cuerpo era un poco mas voluptuoso y curvilíneo que el de la mayoría de las otras chicas de su edad y nacionalidad, si, esa era Rose, la extraña Rose.

_"estupidas reuniones" _–pensó metiendo las manos en los pantalones de sus bolsillos y mirando hacia una de las grandes ventanas del salón de conferencias.

Junto a Rose, estaba otra chica, mas joven que ella, solo por un año, era de largo cabello negro con algunos mechones de color y cortado en escalas, su piel era blanca y perfecta, al igual que la chica de cabello rizado, sus rasgos no eran asiáticos, sus ojos, eran grandes y castaños y estaban perfectamente maquillados, su cuerpo, no era algo exagerado, pero aun así era bastante hermoso y curvilíneo, ella era Hill, y estaba prestándole minima atención a la conversación, mayormente… por que estaba siendo llevada y traída del mundo de los sueños constantemente.

-¡Hill, Rose! ¿Escucharon lo que dije? –dijo Edward, el manager, a las chicas, las cuales parecían, de la banda, ser las únicas que ignoraban esta conversación, sin importar lo importante que esta fuera. Edward, el era un hombre no muy mayor, los de la banda no sabían realmente su edad, solo sabían que no llegaba a los 40, su cabello era negro y corto, y sus ojos eran un poco mas grandes de lo normal para un japonés, pero posiblemente esto se debía a la mezcla que el era.

-¡Yo no lo mate! ¡El se callo en el cuchillo por que era estupido! -dijo Rose disimulando estar asustada y ofendida ante las palabras de su manager- ¿Que dijiste? –Dijo con un poco mas de seriedad. -No te oí, los pajaritos chocando contra las ventanas me distrajeron.

-Hill, te decía que tú y la banda completa-dijo el manager mirando a todos en el lugar-tienen una gira importante en sus manos...

-¿Enserio?-preguntó la chica cerrando los ojos nuevamente.  
-¡Rose controla a tu amiga!

-¡Hill! ¡No te duermas! ¡No es justo que tú te duermas y yo no! -le dio un leve empujón para despertarla- ya, ya reacciono, aja, di ¿que pasa con la gira? ¿Al fin cruzaremos el charco? -le dijo mirándolo ya con interés, no mucho, pero al menos con el suficiente para no dormir mientras lo oía, aunque eso... no era muy fácil...

-Verán, ya que somos parte de Universal ésta compañía nos a exigido algo para aumentar la fama de la banda y así generar mas ganancias para la compañía -decía y Hill bostezo.-Ejem... tenemos una nueva gira y esta será grande... ¡grande!

-¿Tan grande como la cama que me espera en casita?-dijo Ryo con fastidio, el era el bajista de la banda y el mayor de todos los miembros, sus cabello era negro y cortado en escalas y con flequillo, su piel era blanca y a pesar de que sus ojos eran mas finos, guardaba cierta similitud a nivel facial con Hill.

-No, será más grande que tu tía Sakura -dijo Aiden mirando a su compañera e ignorando a su manager, Aiden era de piel clara, con cabello negro y corto con algunos mechones en rojo en su flequillo y otros lados, sus ojos eran castaños y estaban delineados por una leve línea de delineador negro.

-Jajaja tía Sakura -rió Hill y Edward la miro fríamente  
-¡Hill cállate! –Le grito el manager -Veamos tendremos una gira con la banda alemana ¡Tokio Hotel!-dijo estirando los brazos como si hubiera ganado un trofeo.  
-¿Tokio que? -preguntó Aiden.

-¡Tokio Hotel! –repitió Edward.

-Ajá...bien por ellos-dijo Ryo mirando a Rose quien bufó.

-¿Tokio hotel?... ¿los tipos esos que cantan "With my HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART"? -Canto imitando la nota alta que había oído en alguna canción de esa banda- ¿no había otro?... alguien mas... ¿ROCK? –dijo con algo de fastidio, realmente para ella Tokio Hotel no era rock, era mas bien… pop con guitarras o algo así.

-Esos mismos-dijo el manager mostrando fotos de los miembros de la banda-Y ese que imitases fue…  
-¡Bill Kaulitz!-gritó Hill agarrando la foto y mirándola con una sonrisa-

-Yo, o sea, admito que la banda es cool y eso pero... no son algo que me emocione demasiado -dijo Rose mirando la fotos de todos.

-Mejor toca la guitarra, Hill –Dijo Aiden también mirando las fotos.

-Ciertamente… es mucho mejor. –Dijo Ryo.

-Escucha Rose-dijo el manager cerrando los ojos pidiéndole a los dioses la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con estos adolescentes-Trabajamos con Universal y ellos son los que montan todo esto... así que nos iremos, quieras o no, punto final  
-¡Yo me anoto! –dijo Hill con emoción.

-OK... -ve seria a su amiga- me anoto... pero mas te vale que no me hablen en alemán... si lo hacen les diré "¡la tuya! nazi" y lo digo muy en serio... -dijo seria-

-Hablaremos todos en ingles-dijo el manager mientras Hill se ahogaba de la risa-¡Contrólate Hill!  
-Tu madre nazi jaaja-rió Hill y Rose sonrió.

-Vez, soy graciosa -se paro de su silla- ya termino todo ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a los demás.

-Veamos, nos iremos mañana por la tarde hacia Londres donde comenzara la gira –dijo Edward revisando los papeles del nuevo contrato.  
-¿¡MAÑANA!?-gritó Rose.  
-¡Si, mañana!-dijo el manager perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡No puede ser mañana!-gritó Hill histérica-¡Yo tengo que hacer mi maleta, ver que me pondré... practicar que le diré a Bill cuando lo vea...y me sale con que volamos mañana!

-¡¿mañana?! ¡¿De cual te estas fumando?! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! no puedo irme así como así! ¿¡Quien demonios cuidara a mis perros?! -le dijo Rose molesta-

-Exacto-le ayudo Hill-¿Cómo escogeré mi vestuario si tengo solo veinticuatro horas? ¡Me exiges mucho, hombre!

-¿Te estas fumando de la barata, no?-dijo Aiden a su manager y este contó del uno al diez.

-¡Ganas mas que nosotros! ¡Podrías comprar de la cara y darnos! -dijo Ryo señalando a su manager.

-¡Rose, Hill y el resto de la banda, nos iremos mañana en el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana y punto!-gritó el manager y Rose que estaba mas cerca se llevo una mano al oído izquierdo-¡Ahora se irán a sus casas harán el equipaje y nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto, entendido! –No oyó ninguna respuesta, solo recibió miradas de rabia -¡Hable japonés no chino!

-¡No me grites! ¡Si termino sorda tú te arruinas! -le grito Rose a su manager- me largo, ¡ahora por tu culpa tengo que decirle a mis perros que me largo a donde vive Harry Popote!

-Hey Rose, yo amo a Harry-dijo Hill tomando un bolígrafo y moviéndolo cual barita.-Wow… me sentí joven de nuevo...  
-Hill… tienes 16-dijo Ryo rodando los ojos.  
-¡Déjame jugar!-gritó Hill.

Rose suspiro con cansancio y salio de la oficina dejando a la banda junto con su manager, toda esta situación se le hacia ridícula, hasta molesta si tomamos en cuenta que tendría que ganar fama a costa de otra banda que ni siquiera disfrutaba, sin embargo, por el bien de su banda decía aceptar esto, debía rendirse ante las pésimas condiciones que les había impuesto.

"_No tengo suerte"_ -pensó mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, saco uno de los tabacos de su empaque y lo puso en sus labios, luego de hacerlo guardo la caja en su bolsillo para después comenzó a buscar su encendedor, sin lograr encontrarlo- Maldición… -susurro.  
-Permíteme... -escucho la chica y levanto la mirada, al hacerlo, frente a ella observo un chico muy alto, de cabello negro y sujeto con trenzas, tenia bellos ojos castaños y vestía ropas que obviamente le quedaban demasiado grandes. Aparentemente no era japonés… además tenia cierto parecido con el guitarrista de cierta banda.  
-Gra... cias -dijo como pudo sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios, el hombre prendió su encendedor y ella acerco su cigarrillo a este para prenderlo.  
-No es nada... -dijo el hombre de trenzas. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunto.

-Pues… -Saco el cigarrillo de sus labios y se disponía a responderle cuando fue interrumpida.  
-¡HEY Tom, nos vamos! -se escucho un grito cerca.  
-Debo irme -dijo el hombre.  
-Si... supongo que si –le sonrío levemente  
-Nos vemos luego.  
-Yeah... quizás –le dio una leve sonrisa mientras lo observaba irse y chupaba un poco el del cigarrillo. -lindo... -dejo el humo salir por sus labios-

-¡Rose! ¿Vi bien?-gritó una desesperada Hill mientras la zarandeaba haciendo que casi perdiera su cigarrillo -¡Contesta! ¿Era él?

-¡¿Quién?! -le grito mientras la miraba extrañada- ten cuidado con mi cigarro, esta nuevo -le dijo con fastidio.

-Oh oh D-Dio-os -dijo Hill y Rose levantó una ceja.- ¡ERA TOM KAULITZ, AQUI EN JAPON! ¡TOM KAULITZ, ROSE, TOM KAULITZ!-gritó y la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando.

-¿Aja y? -dijo sin comprender aun por que tanto escándalo, para ella ese era un chico normal- conocer a Miyavi fue mas emocionante.

-¡ROSE, POR EL AMOR A JAPON Y A LAS GEISHAS1, ¡ESE ERA TOM KAULITZ DE TOKIO HOTEL! ¡¿COMO NO TE DISTES CUENTA?! -gritó Hill comenzando a ver para todos lados -¡tal vez este Bill!

-ya se fue, alguien lo llamaba... -dijo mirando a su amiga-

-¡maldición, maldición!-dijo la chica con frustración para luego hacer un puchero-¡Veré a Bill en Londres y para eso falta todo el maldito día!  
-Hill cálmate-dijo Rose -o al menos... mantén la compostura, mañana lo veremos, no son la gran cosa -succiono un poco el cigarrillo- vámonos, hay que hacer maletas…

-Yo no fumo pero… ¡echa para acá, tengo los nervios malos!-dijo Hill y antes de que Rose se negara le quitó el cigarrillo y fumo ahogándose por poco.-Oh… no… respiro –dijo mientras tosía.  
-Eres una bebé aww-se burló Rose mirando a su amiga.

Todos los miembros del grupo fueron a sus casas a hacer sus maletas, despedirse de sus amigos o simplemente escoger el vestuario del día siguiente, esta era la primera gira a nivel mundial que la banda realizaba y todos querían estar listos para lo que les esperaba.

-*-*-*-

Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto, Hill iba delante de dos chicos del staff de Reila los cuales arrastraban sus seis valijas, sin contar los bultos de mano. La chica iba con una playera con letras japonesas, un pantalón de mezclilla bien pegado y su habitual maquillaje negro. Rose y los demás ya estaban en el aeropuerto, cada uno de los miembros estaba sentado en el piso o en algún asiento junto a sus maletas, llevaban bastante tiempo esperando a que Hill llegara.

-Hill... ¿te trajiste tu casa?-preguntó Ryo mirando a la chica. Vestía unos blue jeans azules, unas converses negras, una camiseta roja que tenia un estampado de dragones negros y una chaqueta negra.

-Por el amor a Japón, ¿Hill y este hotel que tienes aquí?-dijo Edward mientras veía a los chicos del staff con todas las maletas.- ¡Santo Dios!  
-Oye, solo son seis valijas nada mas-dijo Hill poniendo las manos en su cintura.  
-¡Traes más que todo el staff junto! –Dijo Aiden, vestía unos jeans negros, unas converses y una sudadera negra que tenia le nombre de la banda escrito a lo largo de las mangas y en el pecho en letras color blanco, también llevaba un pasamontañas negro que tenia el bordado de un "heartagram"  
-¡Bájale al drama que yo tocó guitarra no actúo!-dijo antes de girarse y darle la espalda a Edward.

-Exageras con tantas maletas, yo solo traje 3 maletas y... esto –Rose mostró un estuche de guitarra negro, vestía unos jeans negros muy justos, unas converses negras, llevaba una camisa manga corta de color blanco con el dibujo de una rosa negra a un lado y un suéter a rayas blancas y negras - además, ¿para que tantas cosas? -le pregunto mirándola.

-Rose, uno nunca sabe cuando pueda surgir una emergencia y el hotel se quede sin lavadoras y tenga que salir a tocar desnuda -dijo Hill con cara de pánico- ¡Que horror!

-Que delicada, si eso pasa, sales en jeans y un sostén, ni que los fans se vayan a enfurecer por eso –Rose colgó el estuche de la guitarra en su hombro- ¿Cuanto falta para que llegue el avión? -pregunto sacando su celular y colocándole los audífonos a este-

-Ahora-dijo el manager empujándolos a una de las puertas más cercanas, Ya los chicos sabían que viajarían en un jet privado, eso era sin duda uno de los mejores beneficios de trabajar con universal.

Rose se sentó al lado de Hill quien había sacado su I-pod y escuchaba una canción de Tokio Hotel, cosa que hizo que la chica de pelo rizado rodara los ojos. No falto mucho para que el avión despegara de la ciudad de Tokyo hacia otra de las ciudades más increíbles del mundo.

Aiden y Ryo se sentaron juntos como ya era costumbre, ambos siempre se habían llevado bien desde el principio de la banda, a veces peleaban, sin embargo siempre terminaban "reconciliándose" de alguna manera que ni las chicas sabían, aunque ciertas fans pervertidas tenían sus ideas de lo que hacían los chicos para arreglarse cuando tenían problemas.

Rose se coloco los audífonos y comenzó a oír su música, subió la capucha de su chaqueta y recostó la cabeza del cabezal del asiento, para luego cerrar los ojos oyendo la música y con ambos brazos metidos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Human connects to human... -cantata Hill mientras bailaba de lado a lado en su haciendo.-How can I connect to you, Bill?  
-Trato de dormir, Hill, por favor… -dijo Rose viendo como la chica se meneaba de lado a lado  
-¡Sorry!

En menos de una hora de viaje, la inquieta Hill cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo y todos en el jet agradecieron a dios por esto. Cuando Rose y los demás chicos ya estaban en el quinto sueño, sus manager los despertó.

-¡Ya llegamos! arriba Hill, Rose, ¡Aiden y Ryo despierten! –grito Edward.  
-Maldita sea que frío-tiritó Hill mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.-

-Jodido frío, por eso odio Inglaterra... -Rose miro por la ventana- y para empeorar ¡no hay sol!

-¿No? –Ryo estiro la mano por encima de Aiden y abrió la ventanilla. –Vaya… es verdad…  
-Todo se ve tan sombrío… -dijo Aiden.

-Tranquilo, yo te cuido de los monstruos –dijo Ryo para molestar Aiden

-Si claro, tu iras a buscarme por protección –Dijo Aiden algo molesto.

-Si quizás… -dijo Ryo con una sonrisa.

Tras bajar del avión y firmar unos cuantos autógrafos a los fans que estaban en el aeropuerto esperándolos, subieron a una camioneta negra con cristales ahumados y aunque todos estaban cansados y aun no acostumbrados al cambio de horario, nadie pudo dormir gracias a los gritos de una emoción Hill, y de cierta forma los nervios de saber lo que les deparaba el destino, también evitaba que todos pudieran estar totalmente relajados.


End file.
